


Burrowing Into Blankets

by AmaranthPrincess21



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Gen, Literature, Romance, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 17:03:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5634820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaranthPrincess21/pseuds/AmaranthPrincess21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day is cold, but your bed is warm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burrowing Into Blankets

**Author's Note:**

> This was a contest prize for da user DemonHunterYeager

The rain softly tapped on your window as you burrowed deeper into the thick, fluffy blankets lining your bed. A space heater was generating heat in a corner, but no matter what, you couldn’t get warm. You didn’t feel sick at all; no fever, no aches, no nausea: you were just cold.  _Maybe I should go grab more blankets out of the hall closet,_ you mused. Surely there had to be at least one tucked away behind the thin sheets and towels? 

The lock on the front door rattled and a loud squeak cracked through the air as the door opened and shut. A grin found its way onto your face. 

“[First], I’m home,” your boyfriend Kaneki called out. 

“I’m in the bedroom!” you called back. You could hear the light thud of his feet against the wood floor before the door opened. 

“Are you okay?” he asked, shutting the door behind him.

“Yeah, I’m just really cold,” you replied. He leaned over the hill of blankets and kissed you. “How was work?”

“It was good. You wouldn’t believe how packed it was,” he sighed.

“Why don’t you come lie down with me and tell me all about it?” You had to fight back a laugh as he blushed ever so slightly. Despite being together for a few years, sometimes he acted as if you two were still in your first month of dating. You didn’t mind, however; it was pretty cute to see him so flustered. He changed into pajamas before getting under the blankets with you, warm body spooning yours. His soft voice filled your ears and his warmth seeped into your body. The rain continued to fall outside. 

Spending a rainy day cuddling your boyfriend was better than any hot, sunny day hands down.


End file.
